Structural glazing can allow for the production of a glass facade without framing elements separating the glass panels from one another. Glass panels are mounted on a respective concealed peripheral frame and then secured to the supporting structural framing. Sealing between adjacent glass panels and between the panels and the structural framing is performed by means of silicone sealant. The sealant can bond the glass panel to the structural framing to hold the glass in place.
Structural glazing systems make it possible to obtain continuous glazed facades in which the various glass panels are spaced from one another by very narrow gaps, having a width of the order of 15 mm, usually fully or partly occupied by a silicone sealant, which produces a regular checker-like partition among the glass panels.
Typically, the glass is positioned relative to the frame with a spacer, such as an extruded polymer or a foam tape. The spacer maintains a gap between the glass panel and the frame which can be filled with the silicone sealant to form a strong bond between the frame and the glass panel. The spacer remains within the module and can be visible through the glass. There is an ongoing need for improved spacers that can couple the desired aesthetic appearance and ease of installation.